Rakel/Erlebnisse Teil 4
(Freitag, 20.08.2010) Zur siebten Stunde des Abends war das erste öffentliche Training angesetzt, seit Rakel zur Kampfkunstschule gehörte. Eine Viertelstunde vor Beginn fand sie sich im Hof der Schule ein. Niemand war weit und breit zu sehen. Sie wurde immer unruhiger und fragte sich, was sie machen solle, wenn kein Meister auftauchen würde. Wäre es der Schule abträglicher, das Training ausfallen zu lassen, oder sollte sie ihre Kompetenzen überschreiten und ohne Lehrbefugnis ein öffentliches Training durchführen? Wenn dabei etwas schief ginge, würde es auf ihre Meister und die gesamte Schule zurückfallen. Zum Glück wurde ihr diese Überlegung abgenommen, als pünktlich zum Glockenhaus Meister Branwick aus der Tür trat. Rakel hatte nur im Erdgeschoss der Schule gesucht und der Meister war im ersten Stock eingeschlummert. Der Meister nahm Rakel mit vor das Tor des Schulhofes, draußen hielten sie Ausschau nach Interessenten und Schülern. Im Gegensatz zum letzten öffentlichen Training, wo beide Meister sich um eine Vielzahl Schüler kümmerten, kamen diesmal nur zwei Interessenten. Zeitweise schaute ein schweigsamer Herr sich das Training an, ansonsten waren sie erst zu viert, später nur zu dritt. Die erste Interessentin war eine junge Frau, die etwas Abseits stand, irgendwie unsicher wirkte, und als Rakel sie ansprach, nach dem Training fragte und auch danach, ob es ein Problem gäbe, wenn sie eher weg müsse. Das gab es natürlich nicht. Die junge Frau stellte sich als Maleike vor. Sie hatte keinerlei Erfahrungen, war aber interessiert, und so nahm der Meister Maleike und Rakel mit in den Innenhof. Während der Meister noch mit Maleike beredete, was sie nun üben würden, betrat ein Gnom den Hof und blieb höflich abseits stehen. Rakel begrüßte ihn und stellte sich vor. Tatsächlich wollte dieses kleine Geschöpf zum Kampftraining, und Rakel war spontan erfreut, das jemand dabei sein würde, der kleiner war als sie. Meister Branwick hatte derzeit damit begonnen, Maleike auf eine Selbstverteidigungstechnik vorzubereiten. Rakel führte den Gnom, der sich als Vizzlebik Kesselknall vorgestellt hatte, zum Meister. Höflich fragte Meister Kesselknall, ob seine Statur ein Problem für die Teilnahme am Training wäre. Meister Branwick verneinte dies, und als Rakel meinte, ihre Statur wäre such kein Hindernis gewesen, stellte der Gnom fest, "Fräulein Rakel" wäre dennoch fast drei Gnome hoch. Meister Sheridan meinte, Gnome seien in der Regel sehr stark für ihre Größe. Herr Kesselknall schaute etwas betreten und meinte, er würde sonst eher den Geist als den Körper nutzen. Meister Branwick erklärte nun allen dreien, wie sie sich in eine Haltung begeben könnten, die ihnen einen sicheren Stand und Möglichkeiten zur Abwehr böte, aber selbst nicht den Gegenüber noch aggressiver machen würde. Rakel holte während dieser Ausführungen auf Anweisung ihres Meisters einen Strohballen aus dem Verschlag unter dem überstehenden Dach in der Ecke des Hofes und streute reichlich Stroh rund um das Grüppchen auf den Boden aus. Der Meister bat die drei, die Haltung, die er nun einnehmen würde, nachzumachen. Er stellte sein linkes Bein etwas weiter nach vorne, das rechte stellte er orthogonal zum linken leicht versetzt dahinter, außerdem verschränkte er locker die Arme vor der Brust, er überkreuzte diese dabei aber nicht. Die Schüler betrachteten die Haltung und bemühten sich, diese ebenfalls einzunehmen. Der Meister führte dazu aus: "Der Vorteil an dieser Haltung ist, das ihr stabil steht, aber auch schnell ausweichen könnt, außerdem könnt ihr weiterhin gestikulieren, keiner merkt wirklich das ihr Kampfbereit seid." Herr Kesselknall positionierte seine Beinchen dann doch eher V-förmig und knetete die Fäustchen etwas unbeholfen vor der Brust. Der Meister riet erst Maleike, die Arme locker zu halten, dann würde es nicht aggressiv wirken, und machte sich dann daran, die Haltung des Gnoms zu korrigieren, was dieser bereitwillig mit sich geschehen ließ. Rakel allerdings hatte die Haltung des Meisters spiegelbildlich übernommen. Sie fragte ihn, ob das richtig sei, sie wäre Linkshänderin. Der Meister beschied, es wäre unerheblich, wichtig sei es nur, keine Auslagenfehler zu machen. Dazu wollte er aber ein ander mal kommen. Maleike fand es lustig, da sie auch Linkshänderin war. Als der Meister nun dieses komische Wort hatte fallen lassen, wollten alle drei Schüler wissen, was es mit Auslagen auf sich habe. Er erklärte es ihnen. Auslage bedeutete grob vereinfacht, die stärkere Hand hinter der schwächeren zu halten. Bei Rechtshändern also die rechte hinter der linken. Sie nahmen das Training wieder auf und erfuhren, wie sie aus ihrer Haltung heraus Schläge mit der passenden Hand wie mit einer Ohrfeige wegwischen konnten. Der Meister erklärte ihnen, in den Knien locker zu bleiben und etwas nachgiebig und zeigte ihnen, wie man aus dieser Haltung Schritte nach hinten machte, indem man den vorderen Fuß zum hinteren führt und diesen dann nach hinten versetzt, andersherum nach vorne, und wie ein Krebs zu den Seiten. Er zeigte ihnen, woran man einen Bewegung erkennt, zunächst an der Bewegung der Schulter, dann spannt sich der Oberkörper, und schließlich hebt sich das Bein. So ließ er die Schüler einander gegenüber durch den Hof "tanzen". Erst langsam, dann immer schneller, mussten sie einander folgen und die Bewegungen des Gegenübers schnell erkennen lernen. Auch übten sie miteinander, Schläge fort zu wischen. Maleike wirkte richtig traurig, als sie gehen musste, der Unterricht hatte ihr sichtlich gefallen und Rakel hoffte, sie beim nächsten Mal wieder zu sehen. Rakel und Herr Kesselknall übten noch eine ganze Zeit weiter. Der Meister zeigte ihnen noch einen weiteren Drehschritt nach hinten, bei dem man mit dem vorderen Fuß nicht beim hinteren Stoppt, sondern ober ihn hinaus nach hinten tritt, bis der vordere nun gerade aus ausgerichtet ist und der hintere quer dazu steht. Der Gnom bezeichnete dies als "Schwingtür". Mit dieser Schwingtür konnte man auf einen Angriff reagieren, um dann den mit einem Ausfallschritt angreifenden durch Bein stellen und nach einem Fuß greifen umzuwerfen. Rakel durfte es mit dem Meister probieren, dieser rollte sich elegant ab und war ein ganzes Stück von ihr weg schnell wieder auf die Knie gekommen. Rakel bot an, dass der Gnom sie umwerfen dürfe, damit der Meister nach Fehlern sehen könne. Sie hatte dafür noch mehr Stroh auszulegen, da sie noch keinen Unterricht im Fallen bekommen hatte, und verteilte nun den Rest des Ballens, während Meister Kesselknall ihr half, indem er auf die durchs "Tanzen" freigelegten Stellen wieder Stroh schob. Rakel wurde erst von ihrem Meister und dann auch zweimal von dem sich immer besser schlagenden Gnom ins Stroh geworfen. Es war überraschend, wie gut diese Techniken funktionierten. Denn für den Gnom war sie ja doch ein ziemlich großer Gegner. Als Rakel am Ende damit anfing, den Hof zu fegen, zog der Gnom aus seinem spitzen Hut einen langen Gegenstand hervor, der sich als Besen entpuppte, der aus eigenem Antrieb, so schien es Rakel, zu fegen begann und ihr bei ihrer Arbeit half. Dem Gnom wurde erlaubt, den Waschraum der Schule zu nutzen, um sich frisch zu machen und umzuziehen. Derweil rief der Meister seinen Mischlingswelpen herbei. In dem Tier steckte auf jeden Fall auch etwas Wolf, schien es Rakel. Hassorfrin - kurz Hasso - hierß das Kerlchen und Rakel streichelte den verspielten Welpen vorsichtig. Am Ende des Trainings beging Rakel den Fehler, den Gnom zu fragen, ob er sich vorstellen könne, Unterricht zu bekommen. Sie tat es vorsichtig und mit dem Hinweis darauf, dass es ihr vermutlich nicht zustände. Das Gespräch ging ein wenig hin und her und Herr Kesselknall und Meister Branwick einigten sich schließlich darauf, dass der Gnom Privatunterricht im Schwertkampf bekommen könne (Schwerter sind lang, da hätte ein Gnom die meisten Chancen, den Gegner auch zu treffen, führte er aus). Bei der Bezahlung stellte Herr Kesselknall seine Fähigkeiten zur Verfügung, die er der Schule für dieses oder jenes anbieten könne. Meister Brankwick ließ sich erklären, was es damit auf sich habe und bald wurde man sich handelseinig. Sie gingen ins Haus, um sich an die Arbeit zu machen, und Rakel verschwand in den Keller, um sich ebenfalls zu waschen und umzuziehen. Als sie wieder herauf kam, hatte ihr Meister ein Bild abgenommen, hinter dem sich ein mit verschiedenen Schlössern gesicherter Safe befand. Meister Kesselknall erklärte verschiedene Methoden, wie man die Sicherheit noch weiter erhöhen könne und schließlich einigten sie sich auf eine Wandillusion über dem Safe, so dass jemand, der das Bild anhob, nur Wand zu sehen bekäme. Rakel hatte ein passenden Rechteck auf ein Stück Wand zu zeichnen und später mussten ihr Meister und sie den Safe und das Stück wand mit einem seltsamen Pulver berieseln, während der Gnom in einen fremdartig klingenden Gesang verfiel. Am Ende war Rakel ziemlich eingestaubt, und ging, nachdem sie gefegt und gewischt hatte, sich erneut waschen. Als sie danach beisammen saßen und sich unterhielten, fiel Rakel wieder einmal auf, welch ausgesprochen feinen Umgangsformen der Gnom besaß. Sie kam auf die Idee, dass er vielleicht eine Art Benimmkurs geben könne. Sie dachte da in erster Linie an Estrid und Berath, aber ihr selbst würde ein Schliff sicher auch nicht schaden. Dummer Weise fragte sie den Gnom einfach, ob er sich soetwas vorstellen könne. Der Gnom wirkte erst überrascht, stimmte dann aber zu, dass es durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen läge. Ihr Meister meinte zu Rakel: "Ich habe wirklich über einen Unterricht der Etikette nachgedacht Rakel, ihr seid äußerst schlau und werdet es weit bringen.". Rakel wurde ein wenig rot vor Stolz. Allerdings fuhr ihr Meister fort mit "Allerdings gehört es auch zur Etikette, solche Ideen zuerst mit dem Meister allein zu besprechen und danach offen auszuplaudern, oder wie seht ihr das Meister Vizzlebik?". Rakels Gesichtsfarbe änderte sich zu einem satten tiefrot. Sie schämte sich. Und während der Gnom erwiderte "Schüler haben es so an sich, das 'Protokoll' bisweilen etwas laxer zu sehen." machte ihr Meister es noch schlimmer, indem er den Fehler auf sich nahm: "Das stimmt, und es ist meine Schwäche als Lehrer wenn das übergangen wird.". Rakel wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. Der Gnom lud die beiden zum Essen in ein Gasthaus ein, aber Meister Branwick lehnte das Angebot höflich ab, er habe noch etwas mit seiner Schülerin zu besprechen. Nachdem der Gnom gegangen war, bat er Rakel, aufzustehen. "Also Rakel, ich finde deinen Enthusiasmus hervorragend und deine Ideen ebenso, als ob sie von mir kommen würden. Aber ich bitte dich darum, auch um das Ansehen unserer Schule willen, deine Ideen und Gedanken zunächst mir oder Meister Febrosi mitzuteilen bevor du sie hinaus posaunst.". Ihr Meister sprach in einer nachsichtigen Strenge in der Stimme mit ihr, wie ein Vater eben mit seinem Kind sprechen würde, allerdings ohne allzu viel Autorität darin. Dennoch senkte Rakel den Blick und nickte. Sie versprach sich zu bessern. Ihr Meister fuhr fort "Um dir das zu verdeutlichen Rakel, Magus Vizzlebik hat sich zwar nicht schlecht geschlagen in den Übungen heute, aber mein Auge sagt mir ganz klar, dass er nicht die Befähigungen hat, die ich brauche für die Schule. Durch deinen Vormarsch hast du mich in eine recht peinliche Lage gebracht, die ich nur noch diplomatisch lösen konnte, ohne den Herren zu verletzen sogar ein gnomisches Bombenfeld auszulösen. Es wäre durchaus möglich gewesen, dass ich es auslösen muss.". Rakel sah inzwischen weniger rot aus, eher blass. Sie war richtig erschrocken. "Ich versteh nicht ..." murmelte sie. Ihr Meister versuchte es ihr zu erklären: "Beraht und auch du Rakel habt Fähigkeiten die in euch schlummern und die man herauskitzeln kann, das merke ich nach langjähriger Erfahrung an Bewegungsabläufen, der Auffassungsgabe oder aber anderen Kriterien.". Rakel blickte ihn ernst an. "Nehmen wir mal dein Beispiel." fuhr er fort. "Du bist nicht übermäßig groß, hast einen gesunden und wohlproportionierten Knochenbau. Das erleichtert es dir, bestimmte Kampftechniken zu erlernen, die wir hier lehren. Außerdem hast du eine sehr gute Auffassungsgabe, bist direkt und ehrgeizig.". Rakel erwiderte "Vorlaut, neugierig und altklug, wolltet Ihr sagen?". Sie sah zerknirscht aus. "Weißt du noch was ich dir an deinem ersten Abend über menschliche Fehler sagte?" fragte ihr Meister schmunzelnd. Rakel bejahte. Er hatte gesagt, diese machen einen Menschen liebenswert. Er fuhr fort "Du kannst alles negativ umschreiben, wenn du aber deine Fehler kennst, kannst du sie zu deinen Stärken machen und genau das sehe ich in dir.". Rakel nickte leicht, so ganz wollte sie nicht daran glauben. "Ich sehe das Potenzial, das in dir steckt und ich bin mir sicher, dass du es sogar mit relativer Leichtigkeit erreichen wirst. Und mal abgesehen vom geschäftlichen bist du mir persönlich sympathisch mit deiner frechen, vorlauten und altklugen Art, zumindest solange du mich nicht öffentlich in Verlegenheit damit bringst.". Er zwinkerte sie mit einem versöhnlichen Grinsen an, das Rakel mit einem schiefen Lächeln erwiderte. "Das tut mir wirklich leid." sagte sie ernsthaft, und ihr Meister meinte schmunzelnd "Schwamm drüber.". Rakel fuhr fort "Ich hätte ihn nicht nach seinen Wünschen fragen sollen bezüglich der Schule. Und nicht danach, ob er sich vorstellen kann, Etiketteunterricht zu geben. Weil es nicht reicht, dass er ein wirklich feiner, netter Men.. äh Gnom ist, sondern weil ich durch die Augen der Schule blicken muss und meinen Meistern nicht vorgreifen darf. Mmh?" - "Du hättest es mir sagen können, oder aber James. Wir sind beide neuen Ideen gegenüber aufgeschlossen, ich denke das hast du schon gemerkt, oder?". Rakel nickte und bejahte. "Ich bin froh um jede Idee, die kommt, und wenn es sinnvoll erscheint, dann greife ich sie auch auf.". Rakel nickte und erwiderte "Ich wollte gewiss nicht ungehörig sein. Ich ... es mag daher kommen, ich bin weder eine von so vielen, wie im Waisenhaus, noch allein. Und man legt wert auf meine Meinung. Ich bin einfach übers Ziel hinaus geschossen. Es kommt mir fast vor, als hätte ich eine Familie.". Gegen Ende war sie bedenklich leise geworden und ihre Augen schimmerten leicht. Ihr Meister lächelte freundlich und sagte "Das ist mir klar Rakel, wenn du mich aus Boshaftigkeit in solche Situationen gebracht hättest, oder ich das glauben würde, dann würden wir hier auch nicht in so einem ruhigen Tonfall miteinander sprechen.". Rakel nickte und ihr Meister fuhr fort "Als eine Art Familie sieht du uns?" - "Ja.". Die Maske, die immer während auf dem Gesicht ihres Meisters zu liegen schien und seine Gefühle verbarg, fiel von einem Moment zum anderen komplett ab. Die wächsernen Züge verschwanden und er lächelte eindeutig offenherzig. Rakel atmete tief durch, erwiderte das Lächeln und prägt es sich ein. "Ich kann das besser versteh'n als du vielleicht denkst, Rakel. Dies alles hier" - er deutet um sich herum - "ist auch Teil meiner Familie, genauso wie meine Mädels zu Hause, und ich habe dich nicht hier her geholt, dass du ein bloßes Dasein als Angestellte führst, ich möchte das auch du Teil dieses großen Ganzen wirst. Teil meiner Familie eben.". Rakel erstrahlte bei diesen Worten. Ihr Meister klang absolut aufrichtig, auch seine Gesichtszüge blieben freundlich offen und ehrlich, von einer Maske war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Rakel sagte mit etwas rauer Stimme "Und wenn du nicht deine Töchter von unserer Welt hier, von Ausbildung für Kampf und überleben fernhalten möchtest, würde ich mich geehrt fühlen, sie einmal kennen zu lernen.". Ihr Meister schmunzelte leicht und sagte ihr zu, sie bei Zeiten einzuladen. Von der Schule würde er sie wirklich fernhalten wollen. Als Rakel auf Estrid zu sprechen kam, erfuhr sie, dass sich ihr Meister über ihre Freundin erkundigt hatte. Er kannte sie und berichtete Rakel, das Estrid vieles von dem, was sie nun hier lernen würde, bereits in einem sehr frühen Alter gelernt habe. Rakel bedauerte wieder einmal, dass ihre Freundin nun eine Magierin würde. Meister Branwick führte aus "Ein Weg den ich nicht gut heiße, aber ihr 'Vater' gewährt es ihr, eben weil sie Teil vom Ganzen bleibt. Und ihr Vater ist ein sehr großer Mann.". Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als habe er zu viel gesagt. "Meistermagus Snider?" fragte Rakel. "Oder kennst du ihren leibhaftigen Vater?". Sie bekam nur ein vielsagendes Schmunzeln zur Antwort. "Ich nehme an, das bleibt besser unter uns." sagte Rakel leise. Ihr Meister bat sie, vorerst nicht mehr darüber zu reden und auch Estrid nicht danach zu befragen. Dann setzte er hinzu "Ohje... das einen neugierigen Mädchen zu sagen ist nicht gut....". Rakel meinte "Bei Estrid wäre es fatal." und grinste leicht. "Als Bareth die Geheimakten erwähnte, hatten wir alle Hände voll zu tun, sie von denen abzuhalten. Aber ich glaube ich kann unterscheiden ..." - "Gut." meinte ihr Meister nickend. Rakel ergänzte "Loyalität ist für mich kein leeres Wort. Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass eine Woche mich so... binden würde.". Die Miene ihres Meisters blieb weiterhin freundlich und offen, als er sie bat, ihr die Einteilung der Bücher zu erklären. Rakel führte ihn zu den drei Regalen. Und erklärte die Aufteilung. Als ihr Meister fröhlich grinsend fragte "Verstehe... auch Schundheftchen?", zeigte Rakel ihm - da keine solchen vorhanden waren - das große Buch über die Kunst der körperlichen Liebe. "Das hab ich natürlich gefunden, um es hochrot weg zu legen..." murmelte Rakel. Ihr Meister schnappte sich das Buch und blätterte sofort darin, ohne auf den Einband zu sehen. "Hrrmmm... du hast ja echtes Glück wie?". Rakel grinste schief. "Aber das Teil ist kein Schund." fuhr er fort "Nur sehr .... eindringliche Bilder.". Er räusperte sich und legte es weg. Rakel sagte "Schlimmer war, dass ich gestern rein schaute, als keiner hier war, und plötzlich stand Meister Febrosi hinter mir. Ich hab mich vielleicht verjagt." Sie war wohl durch das aufwühlende Gespräch eben nicht in der Lage, rot zu werden. Ihr Meister lachte amüsiert auf. "Du solltest es mit in dein Zimmer nehmen, ich glaube nicht da jemand akuten Bedarf an dem Thema hat.". Rakel grinste. Sie zeigte ihm die Bücher über Kräuter und Alchemie in dem kleinen und die vielen Bücher über Waffen und Kampftechniken in dem großen Regal. Und sie erzählte, dass sie die Bücher über Kräuter und Mixturen in der Bibliothek von Estrids Stiefvater würde einsehen dürfen, was ihr ein "Sehr gut, wirklich sehr gut!" einbrachte. "Und wir dürfen welche ausleihen, wir müssen nur aufschreiben, welche, hat Meister Febrosi gesagt." erklärte sie. Ihr Meister antwortete "Na wenn das so ist, wo kann ich mich eintragen?". Rakel zeigte ihm das Pergament an der Säule, auf dem bisher ein paar Eintragungen von Berath standen, der verschiedene Bücher über Waffenkunde ausgeliehen hatte, sowie ein, zwei Eintragungen von Rakel, die sich kräuterkundlichen Büchern gewidmet hatte. Meister Branwick holte ein Stück Kreide aus seiner Tasche und schrieb vergnügt auf: 'Über die Kunst der körperlichen Liebe' und schrieb seinen Namen in Großbuchstaben dahinter. Rakel lachte schallend. Ihr Meister pfiff unschuldig und schlenderte zum Regal hinüber. Dort schnappte er sich das Buch. "Nimm's mit, muss ja keiner erfahren das du dich bilden willst.". Rakel bedankte sich verlegen und wurde nun doch rot. Ihr Meister steckte ihr das Buch einfach in die Hand und Rakel schlug das kostbare Werk in einen Umhang ein und verstaute es sanft in ihrem Rucksack. "Du wirst schon bald merken, es ist kein Grund verlegen zu werden." zwinkerte er ihr zu. "Aber wenn wer fragt, ich habe es...". Rakel nickte "Ich werd' zusehen, dass Billy es nicht findet, wenn ich unterwegs bin.". Sie grinste. "Versteck es hinter dem Regal, dort ist auf Schienbeinhöhe eine kleine Nische." meinte ihr Meister. Ihr Meister lud sie ein, noch eine "kurze, kleine Übung" zu machen, damit sie auf dem gleichen Stand wie Berath wäre. Vorher bat er sie aber, sich umzuziehen. Nach dem zweiten Wachen hatte sie nur noch das weit ausgeschnittene Hemd gehabt, das Estrid ihr zuerst geschenkt hatte, und dieses würde sicher unerwünschte Einblicke beider Übung ermöglichen. Diese "kleine" Übung bestand - ihr Meister machte es ihr vor, nachdem sie auf dem Teppich platz genommen hatte - aus einem seitlichen Spagat. Er spreizte die Beine langsam immer mehr, und ließ sich in einen ziemlich schmerzhaft aussehenden Spagat herab sinken, dabei blieb sein Oberköprer kerzengerade und seine Hände ruhten vor dem Bauch. Er meinte, er habe Berath ordentlich gefoppt, der Überzeugt gewesen war, er könne seinem Meister alles nachmachen, was der ihm vormachen würde. Und er habe sich wohl ordentlich gezerrt dabei. Dies war aber noch nicht das Ziel der Übung, ihr Meister zeigte es ihr. Er schloss konzentriert die Augen, ein leichter Schweißfilm bildete sich auf seiner Stirn, dann streckte er die Arme waagrecht von sich und beugte schließlich den Oberkörper einmal über die komplette Länge am rechten Bein entlang, und abschließend dasselbe noch mal am linken zu machen. "Autsch" kommentierte Rakel. Ihr Meister kam danach wieder in kerzengerade Haltung hinauf, drückte sich mit den Armen schwungvoll vom Boden ab und kam somit auf die Beine zurück, von den Bewegungen her wirkte das alles kinderleicht und flüssig, lediglich der leichte Schweißfilm, der sich auch auf dem Rest seines Körpers abgesetzt hatte, verdeutlichte ziemlich klar, dass es kein Kindergeburtstag war. "Soll ich es versuchen ein Stück weit?" fragte Rakel. "Klar, schauen wir mal wie weit du kommst, aber ich sichere hinter dir ab. Beraht meinte ja es zu 'können'.". Er zwinkerte amüsiert. Er stellte sich hinter Rakel und streckte die Arme seitlich hinter sie aus und bot ihr diese an. Rakel legte ihre Hände auf die des Meisters und begann langsam mit den Füßen nach außen zu rutschen. Die Sehnen in ihren Beinen spannten sich und es fühlte sich an, als wolle es sie zerreißen. Sie umschloss sie Hände des Meisters fest und ließ sich immer weiter herab. Als noch etwa 15 Zentimeter Luft unter ihr waren, hielt sie kurz inne. Sie sammelte Mut und fragte, ob Berath es bis unten geschafft habe. "Ja, er hat es bis ganz nach unten geschafft, aber auf den letzten Zentimetern hat er sich dann böse gezerrt.". Rakels Miene zeigte bald eine wilde Entschlossenheit. Sie wollte ihrem Mitschüler in nichts nachstehen. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und bat ihren Meister, sie langsam runter zu lassen. Er hatte sie fest im Griff. Sie versuchte im Rhythmus zu atmen, wie ihr Meister es ihr erklärt hatte. Als er allerdings ein wenig amüsiert erzählte "In meiner Ausbildung haben sich zwei Meister darum gekümmert, dass wir die Beine auseinander bringen. Bei besonders schweren Fällen mit Seilzügen." verlor sie ihre Konzentration und fragte schockiert "Was?". Ihr Meister hielt inne und Rakel suchte sich wieder zu konzentrieren. Als ihr Atem gleichmäßig wurde, ließ er sie vorsichtig tiefer, bereit jederzeit inne zu halten. Sie sackte noch etwa drei Finger breit ab, dann spürte sie den Teppich unter sich. Ihr Meister ließ sie vorsichtig los. Sie streckte die Arme aus und schaute zu ihren Zehen. Gepresst fragte sie, wie sie die nur erreichen solle. "Naja, da gibt's mehrere Möglichkeiten, entweder du versuchst es selbst, und wir sehen mal wie weit du kommst, oder ich versuche dich zu ziehen, bis es für dich unerträglich wird." meinte ihr Meister. Besorgt fragte er,ob sie nicht genug habe. Sie solle sich nicht überfordern hier und dann vielleicht sich verletzten. Rakel nickte, schaffte es aber noch, eine Fußspitze zu erreichen, an der sie etwas zog. Dann bat sie, wieder rauf gezogen zu werden. Ihr Meister fasste unter ihre Arme und zog sie schnell hoch. Er hielt sie fest, während sie vorsichtig ihre Beine ausschüttelte. "Du warst gut." ihr Meister klang anerkennend. Rakel fragte "Wie schaffst du es, beim Absinken, nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren?". Ihr Meister erklärte ihr, dass er die nötigen Muskeln dafür trainiert habe. Aber bevor Rakel diese trainieren könne, müsste sie die Gelenkigkeit erringen. Die Neugier siegte über die Scham und Rakel erkundigte sich, ob es nicht für Männer unangenehm wäre, sich so im Spagat vielleicht auf irgendwas drauf zu setzen, wurde aber beruhigt, dass im Zweifelsfall dann ein kurzer Griff reichen würde. "Wie fühlen sich die Beine an?" fragte ihr Meister. "Ich hab das Gefühl, ich spüre meine Sehnen in meinen Oberschenkeln sehr stark, die innen . Sie brennen ein wenig. und alles fühlt sich ziemlich auseinander gedehnt an.". Ihr Meister bat sie, sich auf den Rücken zu legen. Rakel tat es und er schnappte sich Rakels linkes Bein und stellte es etwa im 45° Winkel auf, wobei das Knie durchgestreckt wurde. Rakel schaute gespannt, was er mit ihrem Bein anstellen würde. Ihr Meister presste mit der Elle kräftig gegen den Zehenbereich ihrer Stiefel um damit eine Dehnung im Bein zu erzeugen. Als das geschafft war, drückte er das Bein in einen steileren Winkel hinauf, bis Rakel einen Zug spürte. "Ob es davon besser wird?" Rakel schaute zweifelnd. "Wird es." nickte er und machte das gleiche mit ihrem anderen Bein. Danach hatte sie sich auf den Bauch zu drehen und ihr Meister dehnte ihre Beine nochmals durch, indem er ihre Fersen knapp unter Pohöhe führte, ein Bein nach dem anderen. "Das ist nur die Vorbereitung." meinte er. "Und gleich verknotest du mich bestimmt." erwiderte Rakel. "Nein... Du verknotest dich irgendwann selber, soweit wie du das willst.". Er klang amüsiert. "Also nach so ein paar Zeichnungen zu urteilen, gehört das Buch, das du für mich ausgeliehen hast, fast zur Akrobatikliteratur." meinte Rakel und grinste in den Teppich. Ihr Meister umgriff schließlich Rakels rechte Wade und begann die strapazierten Muskeln gekonnt zu massieren, dank ihrer Lederhose brauchte er etwas mehr Druck. Er meinte lachend "Ein paar Stellungen sind schon sehr ... speziell das stimmt, man muss selber rausfinden was einem Spaß macht und was nicht. Aber oft sind auch etwas abwegigere Techniken durchaus lustvoll.". Rakel glühte den Teppich an. Was hatte sie geritten, davon anzufangen? Seine Massage übersprang Rakels Kniekehlen und langte beim rechten Oberschenkel an, wo er sich beständig hinauf arbeitet. Rakel seufzte wohlig, als sich ihre Muskeln langsam entspannten. Ihr Meister umgriff zum Abschluss den Oberschenkel beidhändig und massierte das gesamte Bein knetend und rubbelnd bis zu den Fußgelenken hinunter. Unnötig zu sagen, dass er dabei natürlich Abstand zu den intimeren Bereichen seiner Schülerin hielt. Dann strich er zwei, drei Mal auf ganzer Länge darüber und widmete sich auf gleicher Weise dem zweiten Bein. "Wird's besser?" - "Ja... allerdings.". Er strich beide Beine erneut aus. "So, wieder auf den Rücken Madame.". Rakel drehte sich um. Er massierte nun noch die Vorderseite der Oberschenkel ausgiebig, bis er dachte, dass er jede Verspannung heraus gekenetet hatte, dann strich er auch hier die Beine von oben bis unten komplett aus. "Das fühlt sich schon viel besser an, danke." - "Bitte.". Ihr Meister reichte ihr ein kleines Jutesäckchen. Rakel öffnete es noch entspannt auf dem Teppich liegend. Es enthielt einen Banane, etwas Schokolade und ganz unten ein Töpfchen. "Die Banane ist gut für die Muskeln. Die Schokolade ist Nervennahrung. Nach dem Training jetzt genau das richtige für dich." erklärte er ihr schmunzelnd. "Und in dem Töpfchen?" - "Da ist ein Balsam drin, wenn du damit nach den Übungen deine Beine einreibst, dann wärmt der deine Muskulatur auf und die entspannt sich darauf hin, solange du ihr Ruhe lässt.". Rakel verspeiste die Banane und die Schokolade mit Genuss, leckte sich die Finger ab und schaute ihren Meister an. Dieser gedachte sie nach Hause zu bringen und unterwegs noch etwas mit ihr zu besprechen. Es ging um eine einheitliche Bekleidung für die Schüler und er führte Rakel in ein Geschäft am Marktplatz. Rakel war überrascht dass zu so später Stunde noch bedient wurde. Meister Branwick zeigte ihr die einfache, dunkle und strapazierfähige Bekleidung, an die er gedacht hatte. Sie war dunkelblau, fast schwarz und gefiel Rakel. Schlicht und praktisch. Sie verabredeten, dass Rakel die Kleidung Berath vorführen würde, und wenn er auch Gefallen daran fände, würden sie sie vorschreiben. Weitere Schüler hätten dann später keine Wahlmöglichkeiten mehr.